Speak Now
by Ash M. Knight
Summary: Emma has to learn to manage her feelings for Regina when Regina decides to marry Robin. One-shot. SwanQueen.
I didn't want to go to the bachelorette party, but as the Maid of Honor, I knew I had to go. Stomach in knots, I pulled my jacket around my shoulders and kissed Henry goodbye.

"Where ya goin?" he asked, putting the Xbox controller down on the carpet as he looked up at me.

"Henry, you know tonight is your mom's bachelorette party. I told you that days ago."

"I know, I know," he whined. "I just forgot. Anyway, have fun with the naked ladies!"

"Henry!"

"What? That's what you guys are going to do, right? See naked ladies?"

"Not... Not exactly. That's what happens at a _bachelor_ party. Most women watch... well... half-naked _men_."

"Gross."

Quickly turning his attention back to the game, Henry stared at the television screen and ignored my goodbyes and the kiss I planted gently on his forehead. Once I got to the car, I checked for messages on my cellphone.

' **Where are you? You're late. - Regina'**

I looked at the clock and noted that the words were true. I was twenty minutes late.

' **Get here NOW. There are a bunch of half-naked men dancing around. - Regina'**

I texted her back as quickly as I could. I knew she was panicking.

' **Relax, Gina. That was the plan, remember? One last night of debauchery? - Emma'**

' **I don't want debauchery. This is disgusting. GET HERE. - Regina'**

' **I'm coming. - Emma'**

By the time I arrived at the club, the performers had already discovered that Regina was a bride-to-be and were subsequently surrounding her and putting their nearly-naked bodies on display. Just as one was about to straddle Regina's lap, she caught sight of me and immediately stood up out of her chair.

"Emma!" she cried, gesturing for me to hurry up and get over there before she cut my head off. "I can't believe you're doing this to me!" she hissed.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was fun to watch her squirm with awkwardness. Clearly, she wasn't too experienced with men. I found it slightly odd that she wasn't turned on by the performers, though. Most women would be drooling. Regina, though... She seemed terrified.

"Calm down. It's gonna be fine. Just let the poor guy give you a lap dance and get it over with."

"A _what_?"

"Regina. Sit in the goddam chair and let him put his junk in your face, or I'll tie you down myself. It's a ritual. Every woman should have the chance to act out one more time before her wedding."

"I don't want to act out!" she protested, falling back in her seat as one of the handsome young men straddled her lap.

It was hard to watch him get so close to her, but I encouraged her nonetheless.

"Ruby," I called out to our friend, beckoning her over, "get the girl a drink, would you? A few, actually."

Ruby was back shortly, shoving a full shot glass into Regina's hand as the dancers moved to the music. Normally, Regina stayed far away from alcohol, but she knew she needed something to calm her nerves. After a few drinks, she relaxed into the chair and began to laugh at even the worst jokes as I stood behind her with my hand on her shoulder.

"Alright," she slurred, pushing Ruby's hand away as she tried to hand her one last drink. "That's enough. I think you need to take me away from these pretty boys before I get carried away."

My stomach lurched as I watched Regina slide her hand down the chest of the young, chiseled man straddling her lap.

"Okay," I said, pushing the young man away, grabbing her arm, and pulling her up into a standing position.

Knowing she would stumble if I released her, I didn't let go.

"So who's taking the drunk one home?" Ruby laughed, looking around at our small group of friends.

Nervously, I volunteered. Ruby gave me a look, but I ignored it, slipping my arm around Regina's shoulders and holding her close to my body so she wouldn't slip out of my grasp.

"Come on, girly. Let's get you to bed. Big day tomorrow, and you've got a nice, big hangover waiting for you."

She slept in the car on the way to my apartment, and when we got there, she could barely stand, so I carried her up the stairs and laid her gently on my bed.

"So, you ready for tomorrow?" I asked her, holding her hand as I helped her lean her head back against the pillow.

She shook her head and slurred, "Never ready."

Not caring to press the issue, I nodded my head, pretending to understand what she meant, and collected a small pile of blankets to use on the couch.

"What're you doing?" she asked, grabbing my wrist as I went to walk around the other side of the bed.

"I'm... I'm getting ready for bed?"

"Don't leave me, Em. I don't want to be alone. I'm scared."

She never called me 'Em.' Her intoxicated words flowed freely, but I refused to read too deeply into them.

"What are you scared of?"

"E-Everything, Emma. Everything."

She grabbed my hand and jerked me down beside her until our faces were close together, our cheeks sharing the pillow. Then, Regina's hands found mine, and she held onto them tightly.

"Don't be scared, Regina. You're going to be happy with him."

My voice cracked through the words I didn't believe, but I couldn't tell her how I really felt. I tried to cover it up by pulling away and sitting up in the bed, but she pulled me back down.

"Emma," she whispered drunkenly. "Just lay down with me."

As soon as I was absolutely sure she was asleep, I kissed her temple, brushed the hair away from her face, and whispered, "I love you."

We slept like that, my hands in hers, until six the next morning - just a few brief hours of much-needed sleep - when the alarm went off. When I woke, she was still clinging to my hands, so I pulled them away slowly and gently shook her shoulders.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Today's the big day."

"I know," she groaned, grabbing a pillow and holding it over her face. "Can we just rewind and undo whatever I did last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. Why? Should I?"

"Well, first off, you groped this guy's nut sack like it was the prize chicken at a county fair. Second off, you and Ruby got hot and heavy on the dance floor, and then you made out with Belle like it was your job."

"I did _what?"_ she screamed.

I cried with laughter, but deep down, I knew that meant that she didn't remember holding my hands either. She didn't remember anything from last night. She probably didn't even remember that we'd shared the bed.

"Nah, I'm playing," I confessed. "You got really drunk and sort of felt up this one guy but that was pretty much it. It was rather uneventful, actually. I was hoping you'd puke on one of the handsome dancers."

"Ugh! Emma! That's not funny! You can be such a snot rag!"

"A snot rag? That's the best insult the queen can come up with? _Snot rag?_ "

"I swear to God, Emma, I will kill you."

"I doubt that highly! You need me to keep you sane!"

"Hogwash!"

She shoved me, so I shoved back, but she caught my wrist and jerked me down on top of her.

"Gina!" I giggled, catching myself with my palms, my face hovering just above hers.

What I wouldn't give to kiss those lips.

I reached down to tickle her, but when my hands neared her waist, I sat up quickly and pulled away.

"Come on," I said shortly. "We have to get you ready."

"Emma, wait."

Her voice was soft and slow, enticing me into looking back at her, though it pained me to gaze into her eyes.

"Is that really all I did last night?" she asked me.

I had to lie.

"Yeah. Why? You scared you did something you'd regret?"

The grin I plastered on my face was a fake one. She shrugged her shoulders and stood up out of the bed, walking over to my closet where we'd hung her dress.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" she sighed, taking the dress off the hanger.

"On you, it is. What wouldn't be?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Of course, I looked away. I couldn't bear to meet her eyes with mine. I couldn't bear to see her dress up like a queen for him. But I was the Maid of Honor. I had to.

"Help me put it on. I can't zip this ridiculous thing on my own."

When she stripped in front of me for the first time, I felt my heart stop, the smooth skin of her back capturing my complete attention.

"Emma!" she snapped. "A little help here?"

I tore myself from my stupor and reached out. I wanted to put my hands on her back, to slide the dress back off of her shoulders and beg her not to put it on. I wanted to tell her everything, but instead, I said nothing. My hands made slow work as I zipped the dress while I savored the sensation of her skin brushing lightly against my fingertips. When she turned around, my jaw dropped.

I'd been there with her when she picked out the dress, so I'd seen her in it once before, but with her standing so close to me, it became all too real. She was going to marry him, and I was going to watch.

"You look beautiful, Regina," I told her, taking her hand in mine and kissing it softly as tears filled my eyes.

"Emma, what's the matter? You look like you're going to cry."

"No, I'm... I have allergies. I'm fine. My eyes are just a little... um... watery."

The lie made me blush. Telling her the truth was all I wanted to do, but it seemed for the best to let her live her life the way she wanted, without interfering. After all, it was Henry's life too. He loved Robin. And I hated him. I hated him and his smug, enchanting smile. But he was good to my son, and he was good to Regina, and I couldn't ask for more than that.

Just before the ceremony, she pulled me aside and took my hand, gazing into my eyes.

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is this the right thing for me?"

"I can't tell you that, Regina. You have to decide this for yourself."

When she didn't speak, I bit my lip.

"Would you tell me if you didn't think this was it?"

"Honestly? No. No, I wouldn't. This is your life to lead."

But I wanted to. I wanted to so, so badly.

Instead, later that day, I watched her walk down the isle and held my tongue.


End file.
